Mochichichi
Overview '''Mochichichi '''is a boss in Patapon 2 and a rare boss in Patapon 3. It is a large Mochichi-like bird with a large, greenish-yellow dot on its body. Mochichichi is typically an easy boss to beat, but doesn't drop rare bones very often. Mochichichi's stage also has 4 Mochichi's in the start, which can be killed for some bones, Ka-ching and/or Tender Meat. After you hit Mochichichi, or after a certain level, are close to it, it will wake up and fight. Mochichichi usually drops Level 1-3 bones. An Ottama Bone or Demon Bone is possible in higher levels. Try using the Tatepon Hero to block its attacks and protect your Patapons. Mochichichi is a rare boss in Patapon 3 and it has much more HP and does higher damage compared to that in Patapon 2. Attacks Rapid Peck Mochichichi stares angrily at your army and then pecks at the ground three times. This attack is a little dangerous, and defending is necessary. In Patapon 3, This attack does the most damage and jumping is recommended. Either dodge, or jump if you have these songs. This move is often used after Sleeping Gas. Tornado Hurricane After Mochichichi reaches Level 10, it will begin using Fenicchi's Air Tornado. After raising its head and "sitting" on the ground, it twirls around, creating a damaging vortex of air. The damage varies depending on how close your Patapons are to the center, but it will usually be extremely high. A simple Pon Pata Pon Pata will put you completely out of range. The Don Don Chaka Chaka song is inadvisable, as it will only put your army in the worst part of the attack. Heavy Jump Mochichichi put his legs pointing at your army, then jump with a body slam, this attack does some damage, so you can use Chaka Chaka, but if you have the Pon Pata song, then use it to avoid damage. Sleeping Gas When Mochichichi starts to fall on the ground (when its HP is low), it will stand and stare at your Patapons. Then it will turn around, fart, and run away. After a while, Mochichichi will fly back to your army. When the gas from the fart touches the Patapons, they will take damage, and they might fall asleep. Mochichichi will always use this attack after being staggered. This attack can avoided by the PonPata song, but it is preferable to use the DonDon song. If you don't have either song, defend with ChakaChaka followed by the DonChaka song (if you have it) in case the gas puts some Patapons asleep. Rage In Patapon 3 when Mochichichi´s health reaches half or lower he gets angry, then screams, which means he is in rage. In rage Mochichichi´s attacks are a lot faster, without any warning, so the player must be careful and keeping using Chaka Chaka and Pon Pata. Trivia *Mochichichi is the second boss to be fought in Patapon 2. *Mochichichi is in Patapon 3, but only appears rarely. Mochichichi is a lot more powerful then in Patapon 2, and can deal thousands of damage with it's beak attack, so Pon Pata or Chaka Chaka song must be used to survive if you have lower level units! This is a real threat especially when Mochichichi is in rage! *Mochichichi is the only boss where you will see Mochichis. *Although Mochichichi is not the final boss of Patapon 2, it has no weakness, but it's stronger relative, Fenicchi, does have a weakness: Ice Damage. Videos thumb|300px|left|Mochichichi Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Hunting